Drag harnesses of the general type noted above are known, as shown, for example, by the numerous embodiments mentioned and/or described in co-pending application Ser. No. 11/135,082, filed May 23, 2005, titled “Drag Harness Improvements”, and naming William L. Grilliot and Mary I. Grilliot as inventors. It is important that a rescuer obtain the best possible grip on the drag harness during a rescue attempt, and accordingly, there is a continuing desire to improve drag harnesses in this regard.